In arid areas, water sources may be limited, and therefore it is desirable to maximize the amount of water derived from available sources, such as water wells. An effective and efficient technique for extracting a maximum amount of water from a water well, such as for use in irrigation, is a valuable goal. Systems for extracting groundwater from a well by creating a pressure differential are generally known. However, there still exist limitations in the efficiency and functionality of such systems. For example, air can enter the pump when the groundwater level in the well gets too low, thus impairing the vacuum effect of the vacuum pump. In addition, particular compressors/vacuum pumps with metal-to-metal contact require a constant oil source, and other pumps, such as screw compressors, are expensive and require high energy input. Therefore, there exists a need for a system that overcomes these and other limitations.